


Snow Angels

by MaxxJacks



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxxJacks/pseuds/MaxxJacks
Summary: Prompt: You tried to make a snow angel but the snow was too deep and you got stuck.





	

Winter was Loki's favourite time of the year for obvious reasons. Being a frost giant he loved the cold it brought and especially the snow. Which was why at the first sign of snow he had grabbed Tony's hand and pulled him outside in a child like glee. 

Having previously been incarcerated, it had been so long since he had last seen snow, he was delighted to stand out in the cold letting the snow coat his onyx hair while Tony smiled on. 

He loved seeing Loki happy, especially after everything that had happened. After a few moments of letting him bask in the feeling he grabbed a handful of snow and through it at his boyfriend. 

"Did you just... ooh you're going to regret that." Loki grinned at Tony, turning to smirk playfully at him before using his powers to dump snow on the others head. 

But this wasn't Loki's attack, this was merely his distraction as he tackled the temporarily blind mortal. They both hit the ground Loki on top grinning. There was about a foot of snow that broke their fall and they were both laughing breathlessly. 

"Get off, I wanna make a snow angel." Tony pushed Loki off him and started making his angel deep in the snow. 

"My dear, your covered in snow, you're already a snow angel," Loki winked at him getting up to watch the other. Finally Tony stopped his movements so he could get up and see what he had done, but he couldn't get off his back.

"Loki, help me, I'm stuck." He huffed reaching out for Loki's hands. But Loki was too busy laughing at him. 

As much as Tony loved seeing Loki laugh, he was stuck and wanted out. 

"Loki please." He whined, wiggling on the spot. Finally, Loki's laughing ceased and he pulled Tony up and into his arms. 

"That's enough snow for the day, lets get a hot drink." Tony huffed, shivering into his boyfriend, craving his warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
